<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The First Time She... by LadyEnna_50</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154500">The First Time She...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEnna_50/pseuds/LadyEnna_50'>LadyEnna_50</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Class Issues, Episode: s03 Miracle Queen (The Battle of the Miraculous Part 2), Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Pining, Rock and Roll, Scheming, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:54:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEnna_50/pseuds/LadyEnna_50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Miracle Queen left a bigger impression on Chloe Bourgeois then she would have ever expected. Just who was that cute guy with the snake miraculous. More to the point, why was she smitten with him? Why would she even look at someone who clearly doesn't move in the same social circles as she does? She does and it's a bigger mess then she ever thought possible. Also … why on earth does he make her want to make the effort to be 'nice'?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois/Luka Couffaine, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Thoughts of a Miracle Queen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time she saw Luka…</p><p>Chloe stood proudly in black and yellow with a crown upon her head as Miracle Queen. Her obedient subjects stood before her after her call for the Miraculous Holders to come forward. She knew all of them and frankly she wasn’t particularly impressed with Ladybug’s choices … for goodness sake … did Kim ever stop wearing his swimming trunks… but there was one guy she didn’t recognise.</p><p>“He’s cute!” She declared before adding. “But his clothes look like they came from a dumpster.” She tried not to think about what a change of wardrobe would do for such a handsome face. When he transformed into his superhero persona, there wasn’t much left to the imagination, but that wasn’t the purpose of this hold she had over them. Hawkmoth reminded her the goal was to get the miraculous of Ladybug and Chat Noir… nothing else mattered. Maybe he’d let her have a little power afterwards to let her get to know the young man better.</p><p>She was quite upset when Chat Noir and Ladybug managed to take his miraculous.</p><p>“That snake is useless! Utterly useless!” But at least the absence of the mask allowed her to take in the sculptured details of his face, whilst Hawkmoth was otherwise occupied with watching the events unfold.</p><p>As the battle played out and the old guardian relinquished his powers to Ladybug as Hawkmoth’s akuma was captured, all she felt was fury. The magical butterflies took the handsome guy away in an instant and she couldn’t even see which direction he lived in.</p><p>Stomping back to the hotel with anger fuelling every step, she had to get away … her mother would be sure to book them first class tickets to New York. Leaving the city. That was the answer to her all problems. Maman would be sure to comply.</p><p>The sight of her parents ‘smooching’ terrified her. It was so disgusting and the pathetic look of adoration in both of their eyes was so unusual, she had no choice but to stamp her feet and attempt a full-blown temper tantrum the like of which no one had seen since Chloe was a toddler with attitude.</p><p>It didn’t make any difference. Her mother had decided to stay in Paris, they had planned a new chapter in their lives. It had been all she had ever wanted for so long, yet now … she went to her room and snuggled up with Mr Cuddly.</p><p>“Well, maybe I’ll get a chance to find out more about the cute guy. I at least know which city he lives in.”</p><p>The second time she saw Luka…</p><p>She had heard a vague rumour that Marinette had dropped her crush on Adrien and was seeing someone else. With Kagami in the picture and approved by Gabriel as Adrien’s official girlfriend, the poor girl hadn’t stood a chance. Something that she and her former rival shared, she sighed. Apparently Marinette was coping by spending time with a new love in her life. She wondered what kind of idiot would want to date Marinette, but she had to admit, the girl had style, definitely some sort of magnetism and was attractive in a lower-class way. One of the reasons she had hated her. Almost all the boys in the class had had a crush on her. Chloe still felt sure her childhood friend did as well, but he was so oblivious and of course the conditioning his father made him endure would make him accept any official girlfriend who was halfway decent and ‘nice’. A word that still made the Princess of Paris cringe.</p><p>Chloe shuddered … at least Gabriel hadn’t paired him with that Lila Rossi, his so called ‘muse’. That had to be a lie … no respectable, forty something male could claim a fifteen-year-old girl was his muse… that was just plain weird and seriously creepy. She had known the Agreste family all her life. Professionalism always triumphed over romance and any potential scandal was quickly washed away. Chloe turned back to her worksheet, finishing the final three questions without even thinking about them … she knew she had them correct.</p><p>Of course, Lila lied all the time …Lie-la by name, Lie-la by nature. Strange that only Marinette seemed to notice. She wondered why the dark-haired girl had stopped calling her out on it. It didn’t matter, the way Chloe felt about it, it wouldn’t be long before she herself snapped and took her down. But for now, she just wanted to keep a low profile. She must be sick.</p><p><br/>
The bell rang for the end of class Chloe silently put her books away. Sabrina finished listening in adoration to Lila’s gushing of her so called accomplishments, before skipping up to her.</p><p>“What do you want Sabrina? Your owner let you of the leash again?” Chloe snapped.</p><p>“Oh, Lila is super busy with the latest charity drive for Prince Ali so I can hang out with you for a bit.” Sabrina fizzed. “I can do your history homework if you want. I have already completed Lila’s.”</p><p>“You don’t say.” Chloe practically hissed.</p><p>“So, can I join you at the hotel?” Sabrina squeaked. “We could play superheroes?”</p><p>“Yeah, whatever.” Chloe huffed. Superheroes was definitely not a game she was interested in, but Sabrina was very good at giving manicures and a bit of chill time would be welcome.</p><p><br/>
Sabrina clapped her hands with joy. Took Chloe’s bag and books and gleefully danced out of the classroom after her. Just like a hopeless puppy.</p><p>They approached the top of the steps to wait for Chloe’s limo to arrive. Sabrina babbling away about all sorts of things which Chloe couldn’t be bothered to listen to. She started down the steps to see if her ride had turned up and gasped.<br/>
<br/>
The Adonis of her dreams was just standing there, blue tipped hair, toned muscles, scruffy Jagged Stone t-shirt, torn jeans, lost in what appeared to be a song, a guitar on his back. So, he was a musician, Chloe had always had a soft spot for musicians. He was still wearing low price clothing and Chloe had never expected to feel such adoration for someone so lower class. Yet, he was a musician… musicians sometimes achieved greatness…</p><p><br/>
A girl in pink trousers sped passed her like a bullet.</p><p><br/>
“Luka!” She cried in joy.</p><p><br/>
The young man turned and for the first time Chloe had a chance to see him smile, to see his amazing turquoise eyes. She literally lost her breath… it was … heavenly.</p><p><br/>
“Marinette!” he called back with equal joy, scooping the girl up in his arms and spinning her around before gently putting her down and placing a small kiss on her head, before holding her close.</p><p><br/>
Of course, he had to be the mystery boy Marinette was dating. That girl always had all the luck. An uncomfortable feeling of … jealousy swept through her. She couldn’t let it show, not in front of the guy she wished to be closer too. Not someone who obviously didn’t move in the same social circles as she did. She clenched her hands and focused on her breathing.</p><p><br/>
A slight shift beside her and she noticed someone else looking at the scene. Also clenching his hands and deliberately controlling his breath. Adrien. Well that was an interesting thing to note. If she wasn’t experiencing the same intense emotion, she would have probably teased him relentlessly. However, the shared emotion at the scene in front of them would prove useful. If the time was right.</p><p>The young couple shared a chaste kiss before walking arm and arm towards the bakery. Chloe and Adrien released a low breath at the same time. Seemingly oblivious to each other and without a word the socialite and the model walked to their respective very expensive cars. The slam of the doors the only sound above the usual inane chatter of students.</p><p>As Chloe’s car waited at traffic lights alongside Adrien’s car, she snuck a peek at her second favourite blond slumped in the back seat. He didn’t look particularly happy, certainly not the embodiment of sunshine which Chloe knew was a nickname some fans had given him. In fact, he looked almost broken, lost in a world of his own.</p><p><br/>
“Wow, did you see Adrien’s face at the top of the steps … he looked like he was trying not to cry.” Sabrina babbled. Chloe had almost forgotten about her bubbly companion.</p><p><br/>
“I…I can’t say I noticed.” Chloe distracted herself by checking her nails and smoothing down her jacket.</p><p>“Can you believe Marinette has such a nice-looking boyfriend. Who would have thought she would have given up on Adrien?” Sabrina really didn’t know when to stop. “Mind you, he certainly looks like a catch. Those eyes…”</p><p>“Yes, yes … I noticed his eyes too.” Chloe answered quietly. If she chose her words carefully maybe Sabrina would take the hint and actually shut up.</p><p><br/>
“A musician too… you’ve always liked musicians, haven’t you?” Sabrina continued her verbal diarrhoea as the car got closer to the hotel. She was clearly not expecting Chloe to answer, and Chloe certainly didn’t want to say anything.</p><p><br/>
She sighed and pressed her head against the window. At least she knew his name now. Luka… she would probably fall asleep repeating it.</p><p>The third time she saw Luka…</p><p><br/>
It was as they were preparing for a school trip, they were waiting to board the coach when Luka rode up on a bicycle, with … Juleka balanced in front of him? He stopped the bike almost beside her. She carefully caught her breath.</p><p><br/>
“There you go, Jules… just in time.” He laughed sweetly. What a beautiful voice, Chloe had to really hold herself together just to stop herself melting into a puddle in front of him … he was so close… she could touch him … she could…</p><p><br/>
“Thanks, big bro.” Juleka smiled back with barely a mumble as she hopped off the bike, removed her helmet and ran over to Rose, pressing a small kiss on top of the small girl’s head.<br/>
<br/>
‘Bro?’ Did Juleka have a brother … was Luka… Juleka’s brother … how could she not have known, she and Juleka had been classmates, well… since forever.</p><p><br/>
“Hey.” Luka said softly. Chloe looked up, enamoured, but it wasn’t for her. It was for the girl behind her. They couldn’t get closer because he was holding onto a bike and she … she was simply in the way.</p><p><br/>
“Hey.” Marinette smiled back.</p><p><br/>
“See you later at the rehearsal, yeah.” The look of adoration he gave her was intense. Chloe could almost imagine it was for her.</p><p><br/>
“That will be great.” Marinette breathed.</p><p><br/>
“Let Adrien know that if he can get out, we could do with some keys.” Luka turned to put the bike away.</p><p><br/>
“Will do.” Marinette sighed back.</p><p><br/>
“Later babe, enjoy your trip.” He paused to blow her a kiss and she pretended to catch it … ugh … so mushy. Yet if only she was the one on the end of that kiss…</p><p>Chloe watched him ride away… she shook her head and found a place on the bus. Sabrina had already sat with Lila so she was left sitting next to the window with … Nathaniel of all people. Well at least she wouldn’t have to make conversation. His sketch book was already on his lap and he was in the zone. She plugged in her headphones and watched as a scowling Adrien took a seat in front of them, then turned back into his sunshine self as Marinette took the seat next to him. The transformation confirmed everything she had suspected, he had just a little bit of a crush on the girl. About time he realised, but the way Marinette bathed in Luka’s light suggested he was already too late.</p><p>Before turning on her music as the coach started up, she took a moment to focus on the conversation in front of her.</p><p><br/>
“So, I don’t know if you heard, but the guys are planning a rehearsal and jam session tonight and wondered if you could join them.” Marinette began, almost as soon as she had settled into her seat.</p><p><br/>
“Yeah, yeah … I… I … m…might be able to drop things … drop by.” Adrien stammered. Chloe raised an eyebrow… since when had Adrien started stammering.<br/>
<br/>
Marinette didn’t seem to have noticed. “It would be great if you could.” Her voice had the lightness of an angel and Chloe knew for certain Adrien was blushing.</p><p><br/>
The smaller girl smiled again. “You could see if Kagami wants to come along… it’s always nice to have someone to chat to when you guys get into the zone.”</p><p><br/>
“Kagami … yeah…” Adrien sounded like he had almost forgotten about his official girlfriend.</p><p><br/>
“If she comes along, you’ll have an excellent excuse to get out.” She thought for a moment. “You could pretend you were having some extra fencing practice or something.”</p><p><br/>
“So, you are g… going to be there.” He asked carefully.</p><p><br/>
“Of course, I am silly.” Marinette poked him playfully, Chloe was certain she saw him gulp and struggle to maintain composure. “I’m going to be updating some of the costume designs. Which reminds me… Have you decided whether you are going to become a full-time member of Kitty Section yet, because you know, I’ll need to take your measurements and make you a more permanent costume?”</p><p><br/>
“T…that would be great.” Adrien sighed … from somewhere he managed to channel the professional model as he pulled himself together. “but you know it’s not really up to me. My father has my schedule so full, I’m under contract to Gabriel pretty much for life and…and I’m not sure he would ever fully give his consent for me to be part of a rock band.”</p><p><br/>
Chloe frowned … Gabriel was always one to put a damper on anything that Adrien even thought of as fun.</p><p><br/>
“No one need know it was you, if you can get out for the gigs they are lining up.” Marinette said thoughtfully. “The masks are pretty much part of the image.”</p><p>Adrien sat back just a little. “True … and I could always change my name.”</p><p>Marinette giggled. “We could have some fun with that … what sort of thing do you have in mind?”</p><p>Adrien pondered a bit. “Well I already have five names to choose from for the first part.”</p><p>Marinette squealed. “and then you could have something really rock and roll for your surname… something like … I don’t know… Quartz.”</p><p>Adrien laughed gently. “Maybe … or maybe a name that is already linked to the band … like …” He gulped. “Dupain-Cheng.”</p><p><br/>
If Marinette noticed, she didn’t show it. As Chloe suspected … Adrien realising he had feelings for her now, was possibly too late… but Chloe did have a knack for meddling and if she could help Adrien hook up with Marinette… maybe she could help herself to hook up to Luka… or would that be too mean. She tuned in as Marinette added a final thought.</p><p><br/>
“I’ve been thinking about your mask and colours for the band if you join as a full member.” The petite girl pondered. “What do you think about black and green? I think it might set off your eyes perfectly.”</p><p>There was no time to hear anything else as the coach pulled up outside their destination. Quietly gathering her things and joining the queue to get off, Chloe pondered and processed the information she had gathered from the short trip from the school. So, Luka was Juleka’s brother, he was in a rock band called ‘Kitty Section’, Adrien was a part time member and they already had gigs lined up. She could use information like that to … maybe make sure they were invited to play at her birthday party or something… that was months away though.</p><p>What if she didn’t like their music, what if Luka the rock star was so far out of her league, she could never hope to connect to him. However, she had connections… they might come in useful.<br/>
With a promise to herself to explore the internet for as much information as ‘Kitty Section’ as she could, Chloe joined the rest of the class and tried to look vaguely interested in the field trip.</p><p>The Fourth time she saw Luka…</p><p><br/>
Well, it wasn’t actually in person. She had been researching ‘Kitty Section’ and finding out as much as she could about them. She had found out they had a YouTube channel with quite a following, but not a lot of content. They were obviously just starting out. She subscribed using her secret account. She had to admit, it wasn’t exactly her first choice of music, but it was certainly catchy and full of emotion. She knew it would be weeks before she got the earworm of ‘I love Unicorns’ out of her head.</p><p><br/>
The music had potential and so did their image. They all wore masks, but she could easily make out who the performers were. Adrien … if and when he did appear in the videos, was kept somewhat to the back. His plain white mask was different from the others, covering his whole face. He also wore a black beret, tightly fitting over his golden hair. In fact, if you didn’t know Adrien personally, you wouldn’t have guessed it was him. As Chloe had known him since they were toddlers, she could tell, simply by watching his body language and the way he swayed to the music, that he was having the time of his life. Being part of the band, a family for want of a better word, suited him. If only Gabriel would let him make his own choices. Music seemed to make him genuinely happy. She knew that anyhow. Whenever he was allowed to improvise or play something livelier than the dreary dirges his father insisted on, he came alive, he positively glowed. It was something him and his mother had had in common, something so precious. As usual his father seemed determined to take all the fun away from him. It was as if he wanted his son to never have pleasure and to be dragged into the pity pit that Gabriel was constructing for himself.</p><p>The others in the band surprised her … was that Ivan on the drums? Who would have thought he could look so professional? The lead singer was Rose … that such a tiny person could have such a loud voice...was astounding. Juleka was obviously on bass guitar, she seemed so happy and content. Music clearly helped her communicate and come alive too.</p><p>And then there was Luka. Tallest by far, and definitely the one with the most stage presence. He positively glittered on stage. His guitar solos clutched at the heart and went straight to the soul. If she hadn’t already got a crush on the blue haired boy, she would have certainly fallen for him when that music played and spoke to her. Repeating the riffs over and over again, downloading the few EP's they had released for her mobile. Kitty Section was a band to watch - footage of Jagged Stone and his band jamming with them only reinforced that assumption.</p><p>Chloe learned that the band image was built on the fact the performers were anonymous. Apparently, they planned to reveal themselves when they hit a certain number of followers. Even then they would only reveal themselves one at a time to build up interest in a an even larger following. This was probably to help Adrien decide how permanent he wanted to be. If it ever got out that the band already had a well-known celebrity in their midst, the media would go wild. Chloe smirked; she knew how to play that game. She also knew how much it would hurt Adrien. His father would act quickly and crush his dream before it had even started. Choe smiled gently, it was so beautiful how the rest of the band cared for him.</p><p>She lay back on her bed. Luka was clearly the leader of the band and he cared for her oldest friend despite the fact they were practically love rivals, it was so sweet. Another piece of information that she could add to her mental ‘Luka file’. He was sweet. No wonder Marinette had caught his eye.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
What to do about the fact that Luka was with Marinette – the only ‘member’ of Kitty Section to be identified as their official designer and image consultant – was a hurdle to climb. Adrien was clearly enamoured by Marinette… Marinette used to be enamoured by Adrien, but when Kagami came along and snagged the title of ‘official’ girlfriend, it would have been only natural for Marinette … official ‘nice’ girl to back off and leave them to it. Chloe wouldn’t have been surprised if Marinette sacrificed her own happiness to put them together in the first place. After all, Kagami was her friend too.</p><p><br/>
Then Luka came along. Well, Chloe could imagine that it was just a natural collision of artists. Juleka had been Marinette’s friend for a long time, when the idea of a band came up it would have been only natural that Marinette would have been first choice as designer and image consultant. He was clearly in love with Marinette. Her sweetness and kindness resonating with his own.</p><p><br/>
Chloe sighed heavily. So that was it then. To even stand a chance with Luka she would have to be as sweet and kind as Marinette. That would be a bigger hurdle then separating Kagami from Adrien and pairing him up with Marinette. Ugh … when did her feelings get so strong, that she even started considering such a thing.</p><p><br/>
Anyhow, aside from discovering the ‘nice’ inside herself her plan was clear. First, she had to meet him face to face. For that at least she had some connections she could use. She followed every social media account the band had and noted the date of their next gig. As well as being nice … Chloe Bourgeois was going to have to be a rock chick.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Just what is a  Mosh Pit?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chloe finally gets to meet Luka, briefly … but not until after she finds herself in a mosh pit.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time she met Luka…</p><p>Chloe couldn’t believe she was in such a place. It seemed so… grimy. She was in some sort of large youth club, dressed up in her freshly acquired Kitty Section merchandise, complete with a mask not unlike Rose’s design to hide her identity. She’d even managed to get hold of a bandana to cover as much of her golden hair as she could. Chloe surveyed the scene around her.</p><p>It was a common practice for the followers of Kitty Section … or the ‘Kittens’ as they called themselves to don masks in support of the band. In fact, the only people who didn’t seem to be wearing a mask were the regular volunteer club staff members, a few adults and the familiar faces who were helping to set up the stage. In fact apart from Kim and Lila Rossi – it looked like all her class members were getting involved to make this rare live event go smoothly. Chloe could only assume that Kim had some training to do and would be along with Ondine later. Lila probably had an imaginary ‘charity event’ to attend. She never socialised outside of school… funny how all these high-class events she attended were so secretive.</p><p>She watched the volunteer technical crew in action. Nino was adjusting the sound cables as his DJ set played in the background on auto, Alya was checking the lights, Max and Markov were doing some complicated calculations on the digital systems that controlled the levels and special effects. Alix seemed to be making sure some recording equipment was ready. Mylene was checking that water bottles were available, and she had seen Marinette flit back and forth a few times, helped by Nathaniel and his boyfriend, Marc as they checked the backdrop and what she assumed were the costumes and appearance of the performers waiting backstage. A keyboard set up near the back of the small performance space suggested that Adrien might be making a rare appearance.</p><p>A further look around the crowded room confirmed it. Carefully propping up the juice bar, dressed in a similar style to her own, and looking just as awkward behind her mask, Chloe was sure she spotted Kagami. The girl was trying not to look alarmed by the crowd as a mature woman, mask less and dressed in a curious bohemian pirate fashion stood next to her, practically comforting her. Chloe wondered briefly who she was, but a quick look at her eyes showed something familiar. It was highly possible that this eccentric looking lady was Luka’s mother. Well, if she wanted to have a chance with Luka, this would be someone she would have to get to know. A lady who was so far away from her perfect fashionable mother as anyone could be. Although that wasn't necessary a bad thing.</p><p>She may not be dressed in the height of fashion, but one thing that was clear… she really seemed to care. Kagami was being treated like a daughter, with hugs of kindness and reassurance being dished out in spades. Another unmasked lady lounged next to them occasionally exchanging words with Kagami and the lady Chloe had labelled ‘Luka’s Maman’. She looked like a model, if somewhat older then many who graced the fashion magazines. Her grey pixie cut, red trousers and biker jacket, screamed elegance. If Gabriel ever decided to design for the older market, this lady should definitely be strutting the catwalk for him.</p><p>Chloe noticed she wore a Pink Floyd t-shirt under her jacket. She had studied the aged rock band as part of a cultural history project and recognised the album cover depicted by the spectrum on her shirt. Could that mean she was old enough to be considered a pensioner? Yet her flawless skin, graceful poise and obvious attitude marked her as someone not to mess with. Chloe wondered vaguely why she was here and if she had come with anyone in particular. She mentally named her ‘model grandma’ before looking around the room again… Was that adult in the corner Miss Bustier? She seemed to be in conversation with the janitor and sometime actor otherwise known as M. Hapriele and Mylene’s father. He held a video camera on a portable tripod so was obviously planning to film the event. A quick glance showed Marc and Nathaniel on the other side of the room, preparing their own equipment for a similar task. They were really planning to make the most of this night that was clear. Chloe hoped it would go well for them.</p><p>Any further musings were interrupted when Sabrina joined her carrying the two non-alcoholic cocktails she had acquired. The club was an alcohol-free zone, but they seem keen to experiment with ideas. She took a sip and wondered if the volunteer staff member responsible would be interested in a job at the hotel. Chloe looked over to her sort of best friend. She looked very uncomfortable too. Part of the deal in getting her there was for Chloe to purchase an outfit for her too. The discreetly ripped leggings actually suited her along with the mask reminiscent of Luka’s. With Sabrina’s hair colour, it had been hard for Chloe to co-ordinate a look for her, maybe she should start convincing Adrien to join full time … black and green should work nicely for the red head. Chloe squirmed a little in her expensive leather jeans. No matter how hard she tried to convince herself that it was part of the disguise, she just couldn’t bring herself to wear ripped jeans or leggings… there was something so … peasant like about the look. It didn’t matter though; her outfit wasn’t exactly out of place… just rather too warm to wear.</p><p>Over the buzz of chatter from the packed hall and final sound checks. Sabrina tried to hold a conversation with her.</p><p>“What did you say?” Chloe finally yelled pressing uncomfortably close to her, just to escape being touched by a stranger.</p><p>“I said look over there.” Sabrina extended a finger to a dark corner. Close enough to the stage to get a good view, far enough away to be hidden from the crowds she could see several adults and an older teenager gathered around a table. They were attempting and pretty much failing to be discreet. All but one of them were masked like the ‘Kittens’. She squinted to get a better look, not that she needed it. Bob Roth couldn’t be discreet if his life depended it on it, and only a very large cardboard box could possibly hide him.</p><p>“Well, yeah… he is their record producer after all.” She shrugged.</p><p>“Really?” Sabrina’s eyes opened wide. “but he is so influential… XY… Jagged Stone…”</p><p>“To be honest if you take a closer look at that table over there, you might see exactly how influential he actually is.” Chloe nodded in the direction.</p><p>Sabrina looked and her eyes started out of her head. “Is that Jagged Stone and XY!” She almost squealed. Chloe shushed her.</p><p>“The fact that they are attempting to be discreet should give you a clue to keep quiet about it.” Chloe tutted angrily. “This night is for Kitty Section… not Jagged or XY.”</p><p>She watched the celebrity crowd for a moment. Jagged and Penny seemed very relaxed, Chloe mentally wondered who was on Crocodile sitting duty. Bob looked uncomfortable, but then he always looked like someone frightened of being caught with their hand in the till. XY looked like he had been coerced by his father … yet another teen being controlled by a powerful father figure … she really should start giving lessons to her peer group on parent control. It was ridiculous, utterly ridiculous.</p><p>A cheer rang out as the performers began to take the stage. Chloe watched as Ivan adjusted his seat and sat behind the drum kit. His appearance was pretty much the same as always apart from the Kitty section t-shirt in red that he wore under his costume. Adrien looked nervous but excited as he moved the piano stool back and took his place to stand behind the keyboard. Chloe remarked how well the punk look with the addition of black beret suited him. He wore a Green Kitty Section t-shirt and some absolutely not-Agreste-brand ripped black jeans and black boots, green shoulder pads with intricate patterns in gold completed the look. Marinette had obviously been busy. He turned away and briefly raised his plain full-face mask to sip some water as Juleka carefully shielded any view of him as she adjusted the strap on her guitar. She wore a purple Kitty Section vest top over her usual black dress and torn leggings combo. Her hair straightened and draped dramatically over her mask. Heeled black knee-high boots completed the look making her tower over everyone on stage. Chloe could see she was in her element and confidence simply oozed from her. This was the real Juleka, the one that the world would soon know. The amazon on stage cheekily waved to the pirate lady at the bar. ‘Luka’s Maman' blew a kiss and waved back with obvious love and affection. Well that confirmed one identity.</p><p>Rose twittered around, sipping water and floating like a butterfly amongst her fellow performers. She still wore her signature pink frilly dress with the wing pattern, but a Kitty Section vest in pink was thrown over in a way that suggested her look was casual. Thigh high, heeled white leather boots gave her unusual height. Marinette had really outdone herself, keeping their basic personalities and signature styles and adding a raw, rock and roll edge that made the room tingle in anticipation. She could see Jagged smiling in approval like a proud Rockstar dad.</p><p>And Luka … and Luka…</p><p>It was all she could do not to faint.</p><p>“Marinette’s boyfriend looks amazing.” Sabrina squeaked. She wasn't wrong, but Chloe could have hit her. Way to go, Sabrina, ruining the moment for her. Reminding her that he was a taken man.</p><p>Indeed, the beautiful boy himself was pausing by the edge of the stage, crouching down to share a few words with Marinette… carefully out of sight of Adrien … which made Chloe think that they not only knew about their friends’ feelings, they really did care. Such sweetness… it could rot your teeth. Marinette was dressed in punk style in an outfit she had obviously designed, a mauve Kitty Section t-shirt under her light leather jacket, ripped black jeans identical to Adrien's, high heeled boots. With her hair in a messy bun and light make up Chloe reluctantly admitted that she looked absolutely stunning. She could carry the look as well as Adrien. Against every feeling that Chloe might have held against the girl,  she admitted that she might have to ask her for help the next time she came to a gig.</p><p>Luka gave Marinette a swift, discreet kiss. Chloe could feel at least half dozen of the ‘Kittens’ sharing her envy, and more then enough daggers were cast in Marinette’s direction as she joined Kagami and the older ladies at the bar. Marinette elegantly brushed the attention off with a smile. The ‘model grandma’ gave her a quick hug and they shared a moment of joy. So, were they related then? Chloe should really pay more attention to her classmates.</p><p>After watching her go, Luka finally took his place on the stage in a blue kitty section t-shirt, showing off toned muscled arms, mask that emphasised his turquoise eyes, his blue hair framing his face, shoulder pads, leather trousers and boots… leather trousers and boots … phew, it was definitely getting hot in here. Chloe couldn’t help but swoon, but she knew she wasn’t the only one. Fangirls and boys screamed as he flashed the audience the most disarming smile. Chloe gasped for breath to avoid screaming herself. Sabrina watched Chloe with amusement, but diplomatically chose to keep quiet at that point.</p><p>Rose’s delicate voice rang out as she spoke into the microphone. Gentle, dainty… all sugar and spice. Chloe noticed she had a few fanboys and girls too as silence fell. “Good evening everybody and welcome new Kittens.” She raised her hands to emphasise how pleased she was to see them.</p><p>A roar of laughter went up. Rose smiled the smile of a sweet and innocent angel and blew a kiss. Several Kittens at the front swooned. For a moment you could imagine her in a pink palace surrounded by fluffy animals, unicorns and pretty flowers that shared her name. Birds would be tweeting as the epitome of a Disney princess walked delicately amid them. Rose took a quick glance at her fellow musicians who nodded in confirmation. She smiled sweetly once again before gripping the microphone stand hard.</p><p>“Let’s rock this place!” She screamed with the voice of a heavy metal queen as the angels fled and the devils of dancing and danger joined in. Luka struck a chord on his guitar and the crowd went wild. It was pure rock and roll.</p><p>Chloe can’t remember all the details about what happened – she did recall spotting Jagged Stone in full dad dance mode rocked away with Penny in the corner. Model grandma and Luka’s Maman were moving to the music at the same time as they carefully guarded Marinette and Kagami. The two raven-haired girls danced happily together on a table. Chloe had never seen the Japanese fencer so liberated. M. Hapriele, Alya, Marc and Nathaniel skirted carefully around the stage and the audience recording the concert from as many angles as they could. Max, Nino and Alix … with help from Markov kept a control on the sound and light levels and seemed to be recording the sound. Mylene stood by with towels and water for the performers, sharing delighted smiles and looks of adoration with Ivan at every opportunity. Everyone was sweating… including Chloe … it was a horrendous feeling, but what surprised her the most was how little she cared about it.</p><p>Chloe wasn’t sure how it happened but after unexpectedly crowd surfing, she found herself dropped gently at the front of the stage. Somehow her mask and bandana were still in place, but the press of bodies dancing around her was unnerving. A good-looking stranger twirled her round briefly before yelling to her.</p><p>“Welcome to the Mosh Pit!”</p><p>Chloe spluttered out thanks but that seemed to be all the conversation and explanation she was going to get at this time. The stranger danced away, and she sagged in relief as Sabrina as was gently dropped by the crowd beside her.</p><p>“Whee!” Sabrina screamed in joy. “That felt amazing!” Her eyes sparkled as she and Chloe pressed together for a moment in shock.</p><p>“Welcome to the Mosh Pit.” Chloe stated, still not sure what it was, but she felt that Sabrina should at least know the term. Unable to do anything but dance along with the crowd they let themselves go a bit as they turned to face the stage.</p><p>He. Was. Right. There…</p><p>Chloe hadn’t realised how close she was. All the musicians on stage were clearly lost in the zone, even normally reserved Adrien. Luka had just knelt on one knee to perform what Jagged would term ‘an awesome guitar solo’ and he was so close. She could … she could kiss him… but of course there was a time and a place for everything, and kissing him on stage, in front of his girlfriend and several dozen fangirls and boys who would happily rip her designer studded jacket to shreds, would not be the smartest move. Luka came out of his solo to rapturous applause and screams of joy. He flashed a smile that for a moment Chloe could pretend was just for her… she was in his direct line of sight after all… Before he resumed standing and continuing with the set.</p><p>Sabrina gently touched her arm as Chloe nearly staggered again. The number finished and the screams of joy filled the air. Luka moved towards the back were Mylene handed him some water. He seemed to be sharing a few words with Adrien who nodded in agreement, before turning his back to the audience so he could lift his mask and drink some much needed water too. Luka laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder. </p><p>Rose, with her eyes shining, gestured for silence, which the Kittens were quick to comply with. She teased a few before she took the microphone again and spoke in her usual lowkey way. “Thank you every much everyone. You have been one of the greatest audiences we could ever hope to meet. Now some of you may be aware that we have a collection for Prince Ali’s children in crisis charity, some of the funds which will go directly to the children’s hospital, so please give generously.” There was a small round of applause.</p><p>So, there was a charity drive for Prince Ali tonight … funny how Lila Rossi was the only one not present. Chloe had even spotted Kim, swimming cap still on his head… arm over Ondine’s shoulder as they drank mocktail after mocktail at the bar… it must have been some workout.</p><p>Rose continued in a gentle sing song voice. “I hate to tell you that we will soon be finishing our set…” A loud groan of disappointment rose from the crowd. Rose smiled soothingly. “However, before we complete the final half our set, we have a slightly gentler number we want to play. It is hoped that this will be on our next EP.”</p><p>She looked over to Bob Roth who nodded reluctantly.</p><p>Rose continued. “This song has been specially composed by our lead guitarist … whose name you will soon know as soon as we get over a million followers.”</p><p>“Not far off girl!” Alya’s voice called out. There was a slight giggle from all those already in the know.</p><p>Rose laughed gently … causing more than a few knees to buckle. She really knows how to play the crowd, Chloe thought. How come I didn’t notice this potential.</p><p>Rose smiled sweetly. “As I said, our currently ‘unnamed’ lead guitarist composed this song especially for a dear friend without whom … well we just wouldn’t be here today.” The entire band nodded in agreement.</p><p>Luka had carefully brought a high stool to the centre of the stage and swapped his electric guitar for an acoustic. He settled himself with purpose, smiling gently. Juleka signalled to Max to change the light levels. Alix had got a spotlight in position. Adrien was altering the settings on his electric piano, seemingly trying to distract himself as much as possible.</p><p>“So,” Rose smiled over joyfully and looked towards Marinette. “This song has very few lyrics, but it is called ‘Everyday Ladybug.’ I hope you like it as much as we do.” Rose moved to the back of the stage beside Juleka where she took a bottle of water. The girls held in other in quiet contemplation sharing a small kiss as they waited for the song to start.</p><p>Unsure what to expect the crowd was respectfully silent as Luka began to play. The gentle melody on the guitar echoed out as he poured his heart into the music. A quick look at Marinette saw her gasp and put her hands on her face and tears start in her eyes. Kagami and the two older ladies embracing her lovingly. They had all obviously heard the song before, but it was clear that they hadn’t expected Luka to play it.</p><p>Luka continued with the guitar alone as the song washed over them. Couples in the audience embraced. Chloe saw Kim gently kiss Ondine as Jagged held Penny in a tight embrace with pure bliss on his face. XY looked as if he had thought of the song, but Chloe had known him a long time and that he was no way near as talented. As the song progressed, Adrien softly joined in, the electronic sound of his keyboard, replaced by a simple piano as his melody provided a gentle counterpoint to Luka’s. How appropriate, Chloe thought. They continued strengthening the sound and emotion as the others got into place.</p><p>Ivan gently played a gentle cymbal roll, raising the volume slightly before bringing the drums crashing in. He didn’t play them too loud and not enough to distract from the gentle joy of acoustic guitar and piano. Juleka’s bass skilfully added depth to the heartfelt symphony.</p><p>The audience swayed in unison as the music washed over them. Chloe felt herself swaying too, with Sabrina clutched to her side. Tears were forming, she wasn’t exactly sure why, the music spoke of love and appreciation in a way she had never known. If she thought the earlier rock sounds had grabbed her soul … this tore it out, lifted it up and inspected it carefully before gently replacing it and giving it the sweetest kiss… and Luka had written for Marinette. Wow… how could anyone compete with a love like that.</p><p>If Chloe thought the melody had taken her places, she had never ventured before… when Rose stepped forward and sang the few lyrics in a soft voice full of emotion… she was gone.</p><p>She vaguely recalled phrases like ‘clear as a bell’, ‘the melody in my heart’, ‘pure as a musical note’ and she had to admit … as much as she didn’t want to… the description fitted Marinette perfectly. Chloe wondered if anyone outside of the school group knew her and recognised the description.</p><p>Chloe became aware that the entire mosh pit had become one swaying mass of bodies, one huge group hug. Instead of feeling angry at so many bodies invading her personal space she felt oddly secure, protected. The Kittens had somehow become her family and their willingness to share their hearts with each was a satisfactory moment of reflection. That music and one musician in particular could create such a bond was outstanding. Whatever the outcome of the evening, Kitty Section was not going to be an unknown band for long.</p><p>The last note rang out, the applause and screams filled the air and Luka nodded in satisfaction, briefly exchanging a look with Marinette before changing back to his electric guitar. He shared a gentle moment with Adrien as a dazed and slightly confused Chloe Bourgeois carefully extracted herself from the mosh pit and made her way to the bar. Sabrina trailed just behind her. Chloe’s voice croaked as she asked for some water. She drained it all in one go before asking for another. She wasn’t the only one. Chloe used the solid mass of the bar to prop herself up on one side as Sabrina propped her up on the other whilst she gathered her thoughts.</p><p>There were only a few more songs including a reprise of ‘I love Unicorns’ which most of the crowd joined in with. It hadn’t escaped her noticed that XY was looking increasingly more uncomfortable. She had read about how he and his father had tried to steal the band’s most important song. The incident had forced Bob Roth to manage them and agree to produce their first EP, but Chloe couldn’t help feeling that Kitty Section could do better. Still if Jagged’s enthusiastic dancing and singing along to the words was anything to go by, they had friends in the right places.</p><p>As the band finally left the stage to enthusiastic applause. The crew quickly started to help strike the set. Nino’s disco mix was playing but many adults and Kittens had decided to call it a day. Jagged and Penny headed backstage with Marinette and Kagami as ‘Luka’s Maman' and ‘Model grandma’ helped supervise the action of putting the instruments back into flight cases, to take to the van waiting outside. Kim and Ondine were happily helping too. Chloe knew that the band couldn’t join in at this point, especially one particular keyboard player. If word got out that Adrien Agreste had been seen at a Kitty Section concert, and worse - actually on stage, Gabriel’s actions would have been swift and somewhat painful. Was there any end to his current cruelty against his son?</p><p>Sabrina wittered on in the unstoppable way she always did, describing how great the evening was, replaying all the song moments … etc… etc. Chloe just stared at her fourth mocktail of the evening. She was certain that the amount of sugar she had consumed would ruin her waistline. Then again, she had danced most of the night away, so she had definitely burned a lot of calories. She was contemplating calling it a night anyhow. She didn’t want to be discovered and the comfort of hiding in a crowd was rapidly diminishing.</p><p>“Can I get a couple of juices please?” A soft and vaguely familiar voice spoke beside her.</p><p>Chloe turned to see the man of her dreams addressing the bartender, no longer wearing his stage costume, no longer a rock god, simply a young teen on a night out, collecting a couple of drinks for himself and a friend. This was it; this was her chance to at least say a few words. As if in response Sabrina finally shut up and let Chloe focus her attention.</p><p>“Hey…” She began… the young man gently turned towards her with a smile.</p><p>"Hey, yourself." He said politely, but pointedly. </p><p>“Oh my god… it’s you, it’s you…” Sabrina fangirled beside her. Chloe groaned inwardly.</p><p>“Er… what do you mean?” He asked carefully.</p><p>“You’re him… the lead guitarist, you’re Luka!” Sabrina squeaked enthusiastically. Luka looked around nervously, Chloe could read the body language even if Sabrina couldn’t. His identity was still supposed to be secret.</p><p>Chloe sighed and laid a warning touch on her friend’s arm. “Sa… Sweetheart,” She cringed at the words, but she had to keep her identity a secret too. “Don’t forget, the identities of the band are supposed to stay secret until they reach a required number of followers.” Luka relaxed and gave her a grateful smile. Chloe’s heart leapt as high as a kite.</p><p>“Oh yes, of course.” Sabrina relented as if her brain had just caught up. “It’s just that we sort of know you all outside of the masks… you’re Marinette’s boyfriend.”</p><p>“You know Marinette?” Luka positively glowed as he said her name. Chloe felt her heart drop again.</p><p>“Yes, well all of you actually.” Sabrina continued in confidence. “We’re all in the same c…” The speed with which Chloe put her hand over Sabrina’s mouth should have broken the sound barrier. Luka looked a little shocked.</p><p>“School …” Chloe stated firmly, “We’re all in the same school.”</p><p>“Oh right.” Luka nodded. He took his drinks. “Well, I’m glad that you came and hopefully enjoyed the concert. I’ve got to… get these… over there.” He left quickly and headed over to where Marinette, Mylene and Ivan sat waiting for the others to join them. He said a few brief words and Chloe felt four pairs of eyes stare at her.</p><p>Chloe wished the ground would open up. How could he or those he valued ever possibly consider her ‘nice’ if she let him see her do things like that to her friend.</p><p>“Come on. It’s time to go.” She grabbed Sabrina’s arm and lead her towards the door. Sabrina fortunately didn’t object and her dignified exit was assured. That was until she bumped into Kim as he returned from loading up the van.</p><p>“Chloe!” He shouted, “Is that you?”</p><p>Chloe tried to ignore him and hoped to goodness that Luka and his party couldn’t hear Kim’s excited babble.</p><p>“Hey, you’re looking cool today.” He swung her around. “Seriously rock chick. It really suits you. Did you catch the band? They’re great aren’t they, and I know all of them personally.”</p><p>Chloe rolled her eyes and attempted to leave again. Unfortunately, Sabrina decided to add her opinion.</p><p>“Kim, anyone from our class knows all the band members personally.” She tutted loudly in an attempt to impress Chloe.</p><p>“Not all the band members are in our class you know.” Kim looked like he was squaring up for a playful fight with Sabrina, unfortunately the red head looked like she was too.</p><p>“Whatever.” Chloe stated as finally as she could. “We are leaving.”</p><p>She dragged Sabrina away before there could be any further discussion.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Slightly longer than the last one, but I had way too much fun reliving my own experiences of attending live rock concerts.  I just love the idea of Chloe in a mosh pit. Wish my art skills were good enough to illustrate some of the daft ideas I had in this chapter.</p><p>I also felt the need to emphasise how many of the staff in youth clubs are usually volunteers. A lot of them don't get nearly the amount of support and respect that they deserve when dealing with the stress from so many hormonal teenagers. (I know, I was one.)</p><p>And yes, I am old enough to know who Pink Floyd are (they are still going btw) but I can confirm I was still a  very young child when Dark Side of the Moon came out (the image that Gina's t-shirt echoes). Look at the album cover if you don't believe me.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Planning to Break the Rules</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The second time she met Luka was unexpected. Adrien spoils it a little, but redeems himself with an invitation she can't refuse. She promises to give her childhood friend an alibi to let him remain part of the band.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The second time she met Luka...</p>
<p>Prior to the meeting she had been enduring yet another dull day at school only to discover that word had got out that she had been to the concert… ‘thanks a lot Kim’ she had inwardly moaned.</p>
<p>Instead of denying it with her usual toss of her head and her ‘Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous’ catchphrase. She admitted it with a scornful look and said quite plainly.</p>
<p>“So, what about it?”</p>
<p>Surprisingly the reaction hadn’t been too bad. Pretty much everyone had been there except Lila, who for some top-secret reason was out of town again (yeah right). The class swore her and Sabrina to secrecy. For the first time ever, she felt part of the group. She was surprised to see that it gave her warm tingly feeling. Satisfied that she wouldn’t betray them, they left her alone until break when Adrien caught up with her.</p>
<p>“It’s great that you went to the concert…” He began, unsure of what to say.</p>
<p>“You did a good job, Adrikins.” Chloe smiled brightly, giving him a reassuring pat on the shoulders.</p>
<p>“You knew I was there?” Adrien jumped nervously.</p>
<p>“Of course, I’ve only known you like … forever.” Chloe rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>“You won’t tell father, will you?” Adrien pleaded. “I told him I had extra fencing practice with Kagami.”</p>
<p>Chloe smiled, remembering that Kagami had certainly danced enough to equal such exercise.</p>
<p>She laughed. “Don’t worry I won’t, what sort of person do you think I am… I’m certainly not his little spy like Lie-la.”</p>
<p>“You see it’s a really big deal for me.” Adrien knew her too well to take everything at face value.</p>
<p>“I can see that.” Chloe tutted</p>
<p>Adrien relaxed. “What did you really think?”</p>
<p>Chloe thought for moment, should she tease him? She smiled cheekily before changing her expression to something more neutral.</p>
<p>“To be honest, I really didn’t know what to expect, but I’m glad I went.” She decided.</p>
<p>“That’s great, do you think you’ll get to the next one?” He seemed so eager to share his secret. It reminded her of when they were two excitable children and warmed her heart.</p>
<p>“I think so, tell you what, I’ll even provide you with an alibi.” She smirked. “Your father will never guess that we will be at such a place.”</p>
<p>“That would be great.” Genuine happiness filled his emerald eyes. “I can only use Kagami as an excuse a few times. Sometimes I’m not sure it’s her scene at all.”</p>
<p>“If happily dancing on a table with Marinette is not her scene, then she’s a very good actor.” Chloe stated.</p>
<p>“Kagami? Dancing on tables?” He was shocked. Boy, he must have really been lost in the zone.</p>
<p>“With Marinette, yes.” Chloe laughed out loud. She grinned. “Why does that sound like a guess in a game of Cluedo.”</p>
<p>“Helping people to dance… Marinette has that effect on people.” Her companion replied in awe. Chloe glanced at him… he really had it bad didn’t he.</p>
<p>“I suppose so.” She offered, she coughed to break the spell. “Speaking of Marinette, do you think she would help me sort out an outfit for next time, my choices were not quite … comfortable.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure she would.” He smiled, “She’s awesome like that.”</p>
<p>“Uh-huh.” Chloe decided she would have to escape before she drowned in sweetness. “Well, if you could let her know for me, I’d be grateful.”</p>
<p>“Sure thing, Chlo.” He enthusiastically agreed. Chloe nodded and turned to go.</p>
<p>“One thing I’d like to know…” He called out to her.</p>
<p>She turned back, blinking her eyes and crossing her arms. “What is it? I’m pretty busy, Adrien.”</p>
<p>“Sorry,” He shrugged as if he didn’t really care. “Just really curious as to why you would go to a concert by an unknown band in the first place. Especially in some dingy youth club?”</p>
<p>Chloe turned abruptly and walked away as fast as she could. “Yeah, well … things to do … places to be.”</p>
<p>Her rapid avoidance of Adrien’s persistent questioning would have worked if she hadn’t crashed into somebody coming down the stairs from the library.</p>
<p>She was knocked to the floor. About to loudly admonish the individual for daring to be in the same space as she was, she was stopped by a gentle voice.</p>
<p>“Sorry miss, are you ok?”</p>
<p>She looked up into those eyes.</p>
<p>Luka held his hand out to help her up. Before she could reach out for it, Adrien had already jogged over and picked her up.</p>
<p>“Are you ok, Chlo?” He asked putting her back on her feet.</p>
<p>Any infatuation, crush or childish sentiment for her long-term friend was quickly dispelled in that moment. Her instinct was to call him out but realising that Luka was still standing there … close to her, made her realise that she had to channel her inner ‘nice’ girl.</p>
<p>“Fine, thank you Adrien.” She spoke carefully in a manner that hopefully didn’t betray her inner urge to scream at him. She delicately brushed her jacket down and ignored the look of shock at her lack of drama from the blond.</p>
<p>“I’m glad you aren’t hurt.” Luka said politely. “So, you’re Adrien’s friend?”</p>
<p>“Yes, something like that.” Chloe knew she hadn’t stammered but why were words so hard to find.</p>
<p>“This is Chloe, Luka.” Adrien smiled, “The girl I told you about, the one who was my only friend when I was a child.”</p>
<p>“Oh yes, Chloe.” Luka’s beautiful smile had been replaced by a frown. “I believe Marinette might have mentioned you as well.”</p>
<p>Chloe felt her heart sink, karma was truly a bitch and she could only imagine what Marinette would have said. It would all be true too. “Yes, Marinette and I do have some history.” She sighed, “However I really do hope that it is… history.”</p>
<p>Her heart was screaming, please believe me … I don’t want to hurt Marinette anymore, I can be nice.</p>
<p>Luka paused for a moment as if listening. Then smiled gently. “Well, I hope so too.”</p>
<p>Adrien came to her rescue. “In fact, we’re going to ask Marinette if she can help Chloe get an appropriate outfit for our next gig … and Chloe has offered to give me an alibi to get there.”</p>
<p>Luka smiled wider. “That’s excellent news, Adrien, we really miss the sound of the keyboard.”</p>
<p>Chloe swallowed. “Gabriel trusts me so I should be able to come up with excuses to get Adrien to the rehearsals and the gigs.”</p>
<p>“Plus no one really expects the pompous Princess of Paris to go to the places where our gigs are held.” Adrien laughed.</p>
<p>Chloe tried not give him the evil eye … be nice, be nice, be nice… she kept repeating to herself.</p>
<p>Luka looked slightly amused. “Anyone can change.” He stated quietly. He briefly patted her on her shoulder and walked away. “See you on Sunday at the rehearsal Adrien. Bring a friend if you want to.”</p>
<p>“Will do.” Adrien called back. He turned to Chloe who had frozen on the spot. “Hey, do you want to come to the rehearsal too?”</p>
<p>He touched my shoulder; he touched my shoulder… Chloe was sure she was looking gooey eyed.</p>
<p>“Chloe? Are you ok?” Adrien sounded very concerned … had she hit her head when she fell?</p>
<p>“What?” Chloe’s voice was snappier than she expected.</p>
<p>“I was asking if you wanted to come to the rehearsal on Sunday?” He stepped gently over to her and touched her arm.</p>
<p>Chloe looked at his hand as if it was some alien object before recounting the words he’d just said. Going to a rehearsal with Kitty Section?</p>
<p>“Hell yeah.” She almost shouted.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chloe fangirling is great fun, even if it's only a brief encounter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. In The Presence Of A Rock God - Or Two.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chloe unexpectedly meets Luka in the lobby of her own hotel. She learns about Luka's ability to sense 'Heartsongs'.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The third time she met Luka</p>
<p>It was in her hotel of all places.</p>
<p>She had just come down to the lobby on her way to meet Marinette for some image advice… yes, she couldn’t believe she was thinking those words either… when she happened to glance over to the desk.</p>
<p>A tall, increasingly familiar figure was standing there, guitar over his shoulder talking to the receptionist.</p>
<p>“Excuse me, sir, I have a meeting with Mr Jagged Stone?” He was the epitome of politeness and gentlemanlike behaviour.</p>
<p>The receptionist sniffed. “Likely story.”</p>
<p>Luka looked shocked. “No, I swear it’s true sir, he asked me to drop by at ten o’clock. I know I’m a little early, but he has requested I meet him here.” Luka glanced at a piece of paper “Suite 363?” he read.</p>
<p>The receptionist huffed and looked at his computer. “Mr Stone is indeed in suite 363, but I fail to see why a gentleman of his wealth and standing would want to speak to someone as …scruffy as you.”</p>
<p>Chloe watched aghast. True a few months ago she would have probably taken the similar stance as the receptionist, well maybe not, Luka was still cute several months ago, but she knew snobbery when she saw it, she was an expert. That aside, couldn’t the foolish man see a future rock legend when he was standing in front of him.</p>
<p>If Luka was hurt or angry, he didn’t show it and just waited patiently for a suitable answer. How could a guy that hot be so cool… Chloe just drank him in for a few minutes and watched the scene play out.</p>
<p>The receptionist drew himself up to his full height (still shorter than Luka) and looked the musician up his nose.</p>
<p>“That as may be, but Le Parisian Hotel does have standards.” He spat out.</p>
<p>Luka tilted his head to his side as if working out his next move. “Perhaps if you called Mr Stone, he would explain to you the reason why he requested I join him today?” Every word calm, cool and precise.</p>
<p>The receptionist sniffed. “I’m sure Mr Stone is very busy, and I have to refer you to our dress code…”</p>
<p>“That’s enough Sebastian.” Chloe called out; full queen bitch mode deployed. She strutted down the stairs.</p>
<p>“But Mademoiselle…” the helpless receptionist pleaded. “You know how much your father despises ‘riff-raff’ getting into the hotel.”</p>
<p>“Riff-raff? Riff-raff!” Chloe let her carefully muted frustration spill over. “This young man is certainly not riff-raff. He is quite possibly the future of music and if Jagged Stone has asked him to come over, then there is a very good chance that Mr Stone has personally requested he come over.”</p>
<p>Her words were a mess, hopefully Luka hadn’t noticed. She daren’t look at him for a minute.</p>
<p>Chloe leaned on the desk directly in front of the hotel employee. “How about you contact Mr Stone or look in the book to see if he has left a message about a visitor.” She raised an eyebrow in polite threat.</p>
<p>The receptionist swallowed and searched the computer for messages.</p>
<p>Chloe dared to look at Luka who was watching the action with a sense of silent amusement. The twinkle in his eyes evident a mile off. Chloe attempted a smile before quickly turning back to her father’s employee.</p>
<p>“Ah yes, there does appear to be a message.” The receptionist gulped. He looked at the young man. “Mr Couffaine is it?”</p>
<p>“That’s right, sir.” Still so polite, so gentle, so handsome, so …</p>
<p>Chloe decided she might have a word with maintenance as the thermostat in the lobby was clearly to high again.</p>
<p>“I will let Mr Stone know you are here, if you would just like to wait in the atrium.” He held out a hand to vaguely indicate a general direction. Luka looked momentarily confused, so Chloe, bravely showed him the way to the seating area near the stairs.</p>
<p>She offered him a seat and carefully sat near but not too near to him.</p>
<p>“Thanks Chloe, that was really kind of you.” Luka smiled, setting his guitar down for a moment.</p>
<p>“No problem.” Chloe was glad that queen bitch managed to keep her from losing her cool … there was also the fact that nothing would ever let her show anything other than complete malice in front of a staff member who had clearly overstepped the line.</p>
<p>“W...would you like a drink?” She asked politely.</p>
<p>“No, thank you, I’m sure Mr Stone won’t be too long.” Luka picked up the guitar and started to lazily strum it.</p>
<p>“Meeting Jagged then, any particular reason why?” Chloe was desperate to make conversation but torn by the desire to listen to the music.</p>
<p>“Not entirely sure, but I reckon it’s got something to do with this.” Luka played a brief and lively melody.</p>
<p>“Wow,” Chloe breathed quietly and leant forward entranced. Luka watched her closely and she saw another twinkle in his eye. She coughed and was certain she was blushing.</p>
<p>“Yes, yes that would make sense.” Chloe sat back and attempted to look relaxed.</p>
<p>“I always find that music generally does.” Luka laughed … he plucked a few more notes then frowned before changing the tune slightly. “Something tells me you’ve had a pretty lonely life?”</p>
<p>Chloe felt blindsided. “erm… perhaps … how can you tell?”</p>
<p>“This.” Luka played a few more notes… the music spoke of longing and heartache for something lost that shouldn’t be. “I’m sorry, it’s a gift … or a curse if you wish… I can hear heart songs and this instrument helps me share them.”</p>
<p>Chloe furrowed her brow in contemplation. “So, you are saying you can tell what I’m thinking?”</p>
<p>“Not exactly … more like what you’re feeling … deep down.” He played in silence for a while and Chloe lost herself, the song of longing gradually changing to one of hope. “You’ve got an interesting melody there, Chloe.” He said quietly.</p>
<p>Chloe wasn’t sure if she was still breathing, how on earth was he doing this to her? Was he a wizard or something?</p>
<p>Any further questioning was sadly interrupted by the ever-enthusiastic presence of the rock star Jagged Stone bursting out of the lift doors.</p>
<p>“Luka, my boy, glad you could make it.” He caught Luka up in a massive hug. Fortunately, Luka had had the foresight to put his guitar safely on the couch.</p>
<p>“The pleasure is all mine, sir.” Luka caught his breath. Jagged finally let go.</p>
<p>“No, no man, don’t call me sir … makes me sound like my father.” He waggled a finger at him. “And how is the lovely Juleka and Anarka?”</p>
<p>Chloe frowned who was Anarka?</p>
<p>“My mother and sister are just fine, Mr Stone.” Luka smiled. “My mother told me to be sure to pass on her regards to you.”</p>
<p>“Ah, dear Anarka, always thinking of others.” Jagged sighed. “Anyhow, my boy, grab that guitar of yours and let’s go to the suite and jam for a bit until Penny gets here. We have a preposition for you.”</p>
<p>Jagged started to lead him away. Luka caught hold of his guitar quickly.</p>
<p>“Thanks Chloe, see you at the rehearsal.” He called as the older man practically dragged him to the lift.</p>
<p>Jagged turned as if he had only just realised, she was there, which was probably the case.</p>
<p>“See ya later kid, tell your dad that Fang really appreciates the organic scale conditioner.</p>
<p>“Yes, Mr Stone, I will do.” Chloe smiled as the lift doors closed on the two rock gods.</p>
<p>She decided that she had kept Marinette waiting long enough and left the hotel. Being sure to send a look that had the receptionist quivering in fear before walking out of the doors with her head in the air and her heart somewhat higher.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok so I promised to finish A Marinette Original first, but this story just screamed to appear. I have already written the ending of A Marinette Original so it won't be abandoned (as I know how frustrating that can be). I will be updating chapters on both the stories as and  when I can. This one is hopefully going to be shorter, but it's already evolving into it's own unique thing. Hope you like it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>